The present invention is related to a decorative structure of car exhaust pipe, which is applicable to various specifications of exhaust pipes. The decorative structure includes a heat-insulating cap for insulating the waste hot gas exhausted from the engine from the exhaust cap. Therefore, light emitting elements can be mounted in the decorative article without being damaged by the heat.
There are various kinds of decorative articles for cars. For example, a decorative article can be mounted on the exhaust pipe to beautify the appearance thereof. However, such decorative article fails to provide bright decorative effect at night. A light emitting electronic equipment can be directly added to the decorative article for the exhaust pipe. However, the electronic equipment is easy to be damaged by the hot waste gas exhausted from the engine.